Welcome Back
by mifuyu
Summary: Chrismas fic MukuroxHibari 6918 One in prison, locked in there for all of eternity, the other waiting for his love...


Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo… (sniff sniff) I also don't own their songs… "Yakusoku no Bashou", "Boku to Keiyaku", and "Bocchi no Sadame".

A/N: First KHR fic, so any comments welcome!! Got this idea after rereading Mukuro's battle in the Varia arc… XD""

Warning: MukuroxHibari (6918) and some YamaxGoku (8059).

Welcome Back

A 24 year old man stood in front of a glass prison. Inside the prison there is another man, but he is heavily chained, and an oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face while another mask covered his right eye.

The man outside the prison raised his arm and lightly touched the glass. He quickly moved away from the glass, as though he was electrified. A single tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

_"You see, even when we are far apart, our hands are always intertwined."_

xxx

"Hibari-sempai, I need to talk to you!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola Boss, also known as the Guardian of the Sky, called to his Cloud Guardian after they had just finished their meeting. Hibari Kyouya turned around and looked at Tsuna.

"Sempai, I want to talk to you about Mukuro-" Hibari interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk about anything that is related to him, Sawada."

"But, sempai, I-" Hibari looked at Tsuna.

"Stop calling me 'sempai'. I'm not your sempai anymore."

"But-" Hibari turned around and left the meeting room.

"Hibari-san! I won't talk about him. But I have a favour I want to ask of you. It's Christmas today, so I was thinking of getting all the Guardians and have a Christmas dinner, to celebrate this holiday... Please come, Hibari-san!"

"Hmph." Hibari continued to walk down the hall. _Not everybody will be there, because He isn't coming._

xxx

Even though Hibari hate crowds, he still went to the dinner, as it was a favour from the Boss. He took his spot next to the Sun Guardian and Mist Guardian and sat down. He looked at the other Guardians of the Vongola.

"Um... Hibari-san, about Muku-" He glared at the woman beside him, and she quickly stopped talking. Although they had 'known' each other for 10 years, it's still scary to have him glare at her full force.

"Don't talk to me." He then tuned her out and tried to amuse himself by watching the Guardians of Rain and Storm flirt with each other, although it was one-sided. He smirked when the Rain Guardian got punched _right there_ where it _hurts the most_ for a guy. But as much as he liked to watch them flirt, he envied them, because they were _happy_ and because they _have each other._

He looked away from them and busied himself with eating the meal in front of him. It wouldn't do to suddenly start showing weakness to a bunch of people who he had met for at least 10 years by _crying_. Crying is only for girls. And he is not a girl.

_"Is one moment okay? Oya oya, or do you want it to be forever?"_

_  
"Smile and tears are for the weak, Don't bother me, Don't come near me,_

_I don't understand the meaning of love."_

xxx

As soon as Hibari walked inside his room, he fell on top of his bed and laid there. He rested his arm on his face and closed his eyes. Every time he went to sleep, he would dream about _Him_. It seems like he wanted to talk to Hibari, but then Hibari can never make out what he said. He would slowly disappear and Hibari would reach out towards him- He would smile at him gently- the only words that Hibari can make out were "Wait for me." His eyes started to sting and he forced himself to stay calm.

"Stupid pineapple head..."

"Oya oya, are you crying?" Hibari sat up and stared at the spot where he heard His voice. _That voice_... The person walked out of the shadows that he had hid himself in. That familiar hairstyle, those red and blue eyes, that smile... "Hm? You seem to find me very interesting, Kyouya-kun." Hibari continued to stare at him.

"Mukuro..." Mukuro walked closer to Hibari's bed. He gently cupped his face.

"I'm so happy that you remember who I am. I missed you, Kyouya-kun. Your voice, your body, your soul... Ah, you're so warm right now... I can finally touch you..." Hibari seemed to have regained his ability of speech and glared at the man in front of him.

"You're still in that prison, aren't you? For how long can you stay in that woman's body, Rokudo?" Mukuro slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Hm? Why call me by my last name? I like it more when you call me by my name..." Hibari slapped his hand away from his face.

"Rokudo is part of your name. Answer my question. Or else I'll bite you to death." Mukuro smirked at him.

"Ah... You won't be the one doing the biting though..." Hibari glared at him. "Oya... You don't want our reunion to be spent by just glaring at me, do you? Why don't we use this time preciously? You can ask me how long I can stay here by asking my body..."

Mukuro pushed Hibari on the bed and slowly kissed Hibari...

xxx

"Jyudaime, does Hibari know that he's back?" Gokudera Hayato, Guardian of Storm, asked.

"Eh... He should by now; Mukuro left for his room awhile ago." Tsuna awkwardly scratched his head. "I tried to tell him in the morning so he won't be that shocked... but he didn't let me say anything past the word "Mukuro"... He really is still upset about Mukuro being in prison..."

"Maa, Tsuna, it doesn't matter now, because they're finally together!" Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardian of Rain, said.

"Teme, be respectful to Jyudaime! Yakyubaka!" Gokudera hit Yamamoto on the head. Yamamoto hugged Gokudera.

"Aw, Gok-kyun, you're so cute! I want to eat you right now! Haha!" Gokudera blushed and he tried to get away from Yamamoto.

"Let go of me, yakyubaka! And don't call me Gok-kyun! It's disgusting!"

"Come on, Gok-kyun, call me Moc-chan! And besides, Gok-kyun, didn't you like it when I call you that when we-" Gokudera angrily elbowed Yamamoto in the stomach.

"SHUT UP! Don't talk to me! Don't touch me! And I'm not going to call you Moc-chan, because it sounds disgusting too!"

"That hurt a lot, Gok-kyun!" Yamamoto said in an I'm-not-really-in-pain kind of voice.

"Then I'll make you hurt even more!!!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna. There is a lot of paperwork for you to do." Reborn said.

"I know, Reborn. Ever since I had managed to persuade the other mafia bosses to let Mukuro out, I had to work night and day just to finish up the paperwork... And now I need to catch up on my other work too... Do you want to help me, Reborn?"

"You are the Boss, Tsuna. You need to learn how to manage your time properly." Tsuna sighed.

"Well, at least I don't need to see Hibari-sempai sulking around the headquarters anymore. I guess the paperwork was worth it." Tsuna smiled at Reborn.

"Don't get too happy about this. Mukuro is now your responsibility. Anything that he does will affect you. All the other mafia bosses would be keeping a close eye on him for a while too... This is going to be a very tough time for you, Tsuna."

"I know. But happiness right now is what counts the most, isn't it?" Reborn smirked at him.

"You still have a long way to go, Tsuna."

"Haha, look up, Gok-kyun! We're standing under the mistletoe! Do you know what that means?"

"Of... of course I do yakyubaka! I was born here; of course I know what the meaning of the mistletoe is!"

"Good! That means that I can now do this."

"Mphm!"

"Kissing to the EXTREME!"

"Lambo-san wants to do the same thing too!"

"Kaki-pi, do you want to try it too?"

"No, Lambo! You can only do that when you're old enough!"

"Ken, not here."

"But, Kaki-pi, mphm!"

"You stupid cow! Let me bomb you to pieces!"

"Haha, let's do that again, Gok-kyun!"

"NO! Get away from me you horny pervert!"

"Ken! Chikusa!"

"Don't say those things in front of children!"

"This is getting R-rated! I want to see some more action!"

"Get away from me, Lambo!"

"What are you doing to my dear brother?!"

"Ahh!!!"

"Someone help! He's dying!"

"No, Lambo!"

"Let's party! To the EXTREME!"

xxx

"It's so loud outside, don't you think so, Kyouya?"

"Hmph."

"Kufufufu... Now do you believe me when I say that we can be together forever?"

"Horny pineapple head..."

"You're so beautiful, Kyouya..."

"Merry Christmas, Kyouya."

"...merry Christmas, Mukuro."

_  
"Saying from the bottom of our hearts, Thank You, that day will come. _

_As long as our dream still exists, our wings, freely flying._

_If we cover the sky with our hands, you see, even when we are far apart, our hands are always intertwined._

_Wanting to protect that smile, that is the reason why we live."_

_  
"If the world becomes beautiful_

_Then us, who are controlled, f__orever Samba._

_Let us dance forever, to Samba."_

The End

Oh my god, this is my longest one-shot ever

...don't ask me who were the people talking in that little "group conversation" because I don't even know myself (sweatdrop) although I think some of them are pretty obvious... others are just "o..kay..." I hope I got Mukuro's perverted side out correctly XD

Yakyubaka - roughly "baseball idiot"  
Jyudaime - The Tenth

"Gok-kyun" and "Moc-chan" are not mine either... It was what the seiyuus of KHR call Gokudera and Yamamoto... At least, in the radio, yes XD and yes, "Kaki-pi" is Ken's nickname for Chikusa... listen to Mukuro's Drama CD and you'll hear him say it XD

Sorry also to the bad translation for Mukuro's "Boku to Keiyaku", Hibari's "Bocchi no Sadame", and the family's song "Yakusoku no Bashou"! Anyways, sorry it's so angst-like in the beginning... but I hope I made it up in the end! A late Christmas present to all KHR fans! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Oh, and to my other readers who are reading my "Disastrous Mission", I'm still editing the earlier chapters, but I just want to tell you all that I'm still at a bit of a writers' block, so my update would still be slow. But I'm hoping to get the last chapter out soon... (depends on when my "soon" is...) Sorry to all of you who are still waiting for me to update it! Gomenasai!!


End file.
